Mixed up Life
by lonelygirl75
Summary: What if your parents don't love you and your brother is a total asshole. Your boyfriend cheats on you daily while your best friend is only woth you just so she can hang out with your brother. Find out how this girl life survived her Mixed up Life
1. Background check

New Story

A/N Well guys this is a new story and I am introducing a new OC name Sara Jones. This is her background

* She have one older brother (John Cena)

* Her parents like John better and treat her like a step stool

* Her only best friend is Mickie James

* She is dating Wade Barrett

* Her worst enemy is Kelly Kelly

* Her style is kinda different from her family

* She have a crush on John's best friend Randy Orton, but he don't know she is alive

* She love wearing hoodies and high top shoes with a nice pair of ripped jeans

* She HATE wearing dresses and high heels

* Mickie and Sara first met was in kindergarten

* When she was thirteen she dyed her black and put different color streaks in it

* She is a natural blonde hair

* Her and her brother used to be really close ( the story will be in the fic)

* She is a freshman

* She is fourteen years old

* She love singing and writing songs

* Her best guy friends is Adam Copeland ( Edge) and Jay Reso (Christian)

* She have a couple piercing and tattoo that her parents do not know about

* She love to also wear hats to cover up her hair ( I don't kow why)

Well thats Sara background and the story might be up today or tomorrow. Also Untitled will be up very soon and you will be surprise who Randy cheating

on Sara Clarke with it gonna be some drama.


	2. My fucked up life

Hi guys I am back and better than ever. This is my new story Mixed up Life and as you read in the first chapter my new OC Sara is really different from

her brother John. Before I start I just want you guys to know that I am going to post Untitled up tomorrow and just a little spoiler alert; Randy is cheating

on Sara Clarke woith her cousin. Now I don't want you guys to hate me; I am not gonna tell you what her name is. On with the story!

* * *

><p>Hi my name is Sara Jones and I am what you call diferent because of my personality and style. First, I have black hair with red, blue, and purple streaks in<p>

my hair; I wear diferent color nail polish daily and I have more tattoos and piercing than you can count, so the first piercing is my bellybutton, next my nose,

then my eyebrow, and finally my ears. Anyway on my first day of school I decided to wear a shirt that says 'You Suck' and a pair of designer rip jeans with

my signature black hoodie and purple and black hat. When I went downstairs I already see my family eating breakfast.

" Thanks for waiting me." I told them sarcastically.

" Well if you weren't so busy putting on your goth make-up maybe you won't known we were down here." John replied

" Screw you John!" I screamed at him

" Make me bitch!" He yelled back

" Kids thats enough; Sara apologize to John." Their mother demanded

" What thats bullshit he called me a bitch." I argued with my her

" Well your acting like one." Their dad pointed out

" Whatever I am not going to apologize to some asshole like John." I said as I stormed out of the house

On my way to the school I saw John's bestfriend walking to school and talking to his bitchy girlfriend, Eve Torres, they have going out ever since Eve got

a boob job during Junior year. Every since she had slep with ever guy on the football and bsketball team. Her leader Smelly Kelly ( Mickie and I call her that)

She only hanged out with us so she could be with my brother and it worked when her and John got together they turned their backs on me. Anyway I

am getting off course; John best friend Randy freakin Orton is the most hottest guy in school and my brother and him are on the football team together.

I think Randy spotted me because Eve and him are coming this way! What am I gonna do! Be calm relax oh shit here they come!

" Hey Randy and Eve." I told them nervously

" Hey Sara how was your summer." Randy asked politely

" Um...It was fine I guess." I told him unsure

" Well mines and Eves were great." He told me happily

" Awesome I bet you guys did everything together." I said to him

" Yeah Randy and I did EVERYTHING together." Eve told me sounding kinda whorish

" EVE STOP! Sara do not want to hear that right Sara." Randy asked

" Yeah, Eve I don't want hear you and Randy business." I told the walking aids machine

" Oh yeah I forgot; you don't know the first thing about sex." Eve joked

Yeah you heard right I am a virgin; you ask how can I have a brother like John Cena and still be a virgin. It all started when my boyfriend Wade and I

were making out during it all Wade tried to take off my top which I stopped him and confessed that I was a virgin. At first he thought I was kidding but

when I showed my purity ring he told me he would wait for me, but I know he won't.

" Hello earth to Sara." Randy said to waving his hand in front of my face

" Huh...Oh...Um...Whatever Eve I rather be a virgin than be a trap like you." I told her walkng away from them

I walked to school without any run-ins with Smelly or their twin wannabes Brie and Nikki. When I walked in the school, I was suddenly trampled by my

best friend Mickie Firecraker James with my best guy friends Edge and Jay with some new guys trailing behind them.

" Hey guys who are they." I asked them when we got in our usual huddle

" Well I met these guys during the summer and they said that they were going to our school, so I told them if they see us just walk over." Jay confessed

" What their names?" I questioned them

" Zack Ryder and Ted Dibiase" Adam amswered

" TED DIBIASE THAT GUY'S FATHER IS FILTHY RICH." Mickie yelled a little bit to loud

" Yeah we know Micks, but he says that he don't want to spend money like his dad." Jay told us

" Oh its understandable; I mean I don't like spending my family money." I reminded them

" So are they in the group?" Adam asked with hope in his eyes

" What the hell why not." I answered them

" Hey guys your in but there are some things you need to know." Jay told them when we back to them

" Sweet what is it?" Ted asked with his southern accent

" Well you see that group over there." Mickie said

" Yeah what bout them." Zack asked looking at Mickie

" They are the most bitches and meanest group in the school; we call them the killers." I told them

" Why I might ask." Ted asked with curiously

" The girls kill relationships while the guys boys kill girls hearts, so thats why." I answered Ted question

" Oh well we won't right Zack." Ted said to us

" Woo Woo Woo you know it." Zack said saying his catchphrase

" Yeah anyway I need meet up with Wade." I told them walking away from them

It took me a good five minutes to reach Wade's locker. When I arrived I saw him talking to one of the Belly Twins ( Another name we made up)

" Um...Hi Wade and Brie." I introduced to my asshole boyfriend

" Hey baby so how was your summer." He asked me with a rushing tone

" It was ok I guess are you two busy with something." I questioned him

" No ba-, Yeah we are." Brie interupted

" Okay I'll see you later." I said walking away with my head down

**Lets skip to lunch**

" Hey peoples what you guys been up to." I asked them when I sat next to Mickie

" Nothing much i'm stuck to work with your idiot brother for a project." Mickie confessed angerly

" Aww Mickie how sad." Jay said to her

" Yeah I know I wish our teacher didn't hate me so much." Mickie said quietly that only I could hear

Its true our english teacher Mrs. Guerrero hates Mickie because she saw the hog (we really need to stop) kissing one of her students and Mickie told

Principal Mcmahon and she was suspended for three months. Thats why she give her all to make Mickie and my life a living hell.

" She still pissed because we got her suspended." I asked her

" I guess so, but it is not our fault she kissed Dolph." Mickie replied

" Yeah I know so did you guys hear about the battle of the bands." I told my friends

" Of course do you guys want to sign up." Jay asked us

" Hell Yeah! were gonna tear that stage." I said with so excitment

" When is it?" I questioned

" Um...In two weeks." Adam answered

" Great enough time to get a song together." I told them

We are in a band called The Loners; Mickie is the lead singer, Adam play the guitar, Ted play the drums ( used to be Jack Swagger), Zack play bass (used

to be Evan Bourne), and I am the lead guitarist and background singer. While we were dicussing we didn't hear the Killers walk by.

" Hey losers what ya up to." Kelly said in a mocking tone

" Oh Kelly were just sitting here thinking why this slut is right next to me." Adam said making space between him and Kelly

" Come on Copeland this is the closest you have ever been to perfection." my asshole brother said defending his whorish girlfriend

" Naw Cena, this is the closest I've been to a walking pig and a smelly one at that." Adam said getting up in my brother face

" Well Adam at least I have a girlfriend while you have your boyfriend Jay Reso." John pointed out

" Hey Cena we like girls and not the type that might have a serious disease like Kelly." Jay steped in

" You know what this is useless and feel more weird just sitting here." Eve said to her friends

" Yeah she's right lets go." Mike said while the group walked away

" I HATE THEM!" We all said together

**After school 8:37 p.m. Dinner**

" Okay kids how was school." our dearest mother said

" It was so awesome football pratice kicks ass." John said looking like is about to piss in his fucking pants

" What about you Sara?" my father asked

" It was okay I guess." I asked skeptically

" Great to hear sweetie." my dad said oh so proudly

" Um...Ok i'm going to go to bed." I told them as I made my way up the stairs

That was so fuckin odd, I mean my dad really wanted to know how my day went without trying to make it some big joke. Maybe they are trying to pull

so stupid prank that they pretend to care about me. Anyway i'm going to go to sleep and dream about my life without John asshole Cena.

* * *

><p>Thats all for now hope you guys like it. 4 reviews and I will do another chapter!<p> 


	3. I so confused

**Here is the second chapter of my story Mixed up Life**

**A/N: I just want to tell you guys my story Untitled is on hold because I really don't know how to write a sex scence but if anyone out there know how**

**to write one can you please help me with it. Anyway on with the fic!**

* * *

><p><strong>Next day Tuesday, 6:30 a.m.<strong>

I woke up to the sound if my stupid alarm clock that my annoying parents bought me on my eleveth birthday (the only present they have ever givin me)

when I walked downstaris I see my parents with creepy looking smiles on thier fricking faces. At first I thought they were going to tell me that I was really

adopted and that my real family wanted me, but I know that will never happen (hey a girl can only dream). I'm spacing out here what my mom really said

made me wish I could jump out of a window at that very moment.

" Sara dear we have something to tell you." my mother said with that fake smile on her face

" What is that mother dearest?" I asked with the most proper voice I could make

" Well your cousins Michelle and Maryse are going to be staying with us until the end of the year." my mother answered me with a joyous look on her face

" Oh well where are they going to be sleeping?" I questioned hoping she's going to say outside where they belong

" Sweetie they are going to sleep with you in your room." she said with a fucking smirk on her face

In my imagination I was choking the living hell out of her for saying those sluts were going to spend the entire school year in my room. I bet your thinking

why do I hate my cousins? Well let me tell you.

_Three years ago Summer time!_

_Maryse, Michelle, and I were outside of my house in the swinning pool when Maryse spotted two hot guys down the street. The second they saw us Maryse_

_quickly got out of the pool and reached for a towel and placed it around her waist while Michelle told me to go in the house and play with my barbie dolls; I was_

_not only my favorite cousins ditched me for some stupid boys but they told me to play with some fuckin barbie dolls. I was beyond pissed and told them to go_

_fuck themselves which was a bad idea, my parents heard me and I was grounded for two months. I swear to this day I would never forgive them._

Now they are going to stay with us for the entire school year thats bullshit but when John heard about he was so excited he had to change his pants.

I went upstairs to take a shower and decided to put on a black and green shirt that says ' Suck it' (DX fan) with a pair of black ripped jeans and a pair

of red hightops plus a black and green cap. When I walked down the stairs again only to see my douchbag brother and his friends looking at me like they

were going to murder me.

" Hey brat, mom said you're going with me to school today." John sneered at me with killer eyes

" Um...dickhead I can walk to school." I told matter o' factly

" No! she said either I drive you to school or were both grounded." he said angerly

" Okay fine but where am I going to sit?" I asked him

" In the back with Randy." he answered my question

" Ok...well can we go?" I asked the douch

" Sure bitch we can go." he told me

In the car the sitting chart was like this: John driving, Dave on the passenger side, and Randy and me in the backseat. The ride to school went without

any mistakes what so ever thats what I thought til I got out f the car. When I got out, I was hit with as many water balloons as you could imagine; first

I see Smelly and Evie then the whorish twins and the guys decided to join in on the fun and went to help the girls out. In the end, I was wet and my

clothes were sagging due to the fact that they were fuckin wet and I needed to chnge them right away. My friends saw me and carried me inside the

school. Mickie gave me a set of her clothes which were a blue tank top and pink mini skirt with brown sandles (HATE MY LIFE).

" Um...Micks do you have any more clothes." I asked her hopefully

" No sweetheart thats it." she answered me sweetly

" Great you know how much I hate colors this bright." I told her

" I know hun but this is all I have." she told me sincerely

" Its ok Adam might have something." I said gently

" Oh...well you know how I feel when I make people upset." she told me

" I know Micks just calm down." I asked her calmly

" How can I calm down when my best friend was attack by stupid water balloons by those morons."

" Please Micks atleast calm down for me."

" No Sara I can't and I won't I am sick and tired of The Killers treating us like dirt and you being the first target."

During Mickie's tantrum, I did the unthinkable,and I kissed her and hard. At first I was shocked that she didn't push away and kick my ass, but she

started kissing me back then I felt her tounge begging for enterance which I gave; We fought for domiance and I let her win she went under my shirt

and begin to massage my breast; I moaned and went inside her pants and begin to rub her cunt when I entered her I felt how wet she was she wanted

me. I know I was the one who kissed her, but I wasn't ready to have sex.

" Micks stop please." I said breathing heavly

" Why baby it's just getting good?" she asked with want in her eyes

" Micks i'm not ready and i'm dating Wade." I answered her wanting question

" Wade don't love you Sara, but I do please don't turn me down." Mickie begged me

" Ok but it is going to have to be a secret." I told her

" Ya! Sara you won't regret this at all." Mickie said with glee in her beautiful eyes

" I know babe now get off me." I asked her

" Okay i'll call you later." she told me as she got off of me

When Mickie walked out of the bathroom I knew I had a lot of thinking to do. First I find out my sluty cousins are coming then, I get wet to the point I

have to wear my perky best friend clothes and finally, my best friend and I are dating while I am in a relationship with Wade, but she was right Wade

really don't love me but i'm not gay. Am I?

Later that night I brushed my teeth and put on my black and white skulls pjs and went to bed.

* * *

><p>Thats all for now!<p>

**R&R**


	4. Our first time

**This is the third chapter of Mixed up Life**

**A/N: Okay since I really love this fic and Christmas is just around the corner this is going to the Christmas chapter and if I do update on Christmas **

**Day I'll just make it like a normal chapter. Before I start, I just want to say What The Hell is wrong with Kane; I saw him suffocate John then he **

**took he frickin shirt thats mess up. Anyway on with the fic!**

* * *

><p><strong>Midnight, Wednesday 12:30 a.m.<strong>

_Ring! Ring! Ring!_

I was awaken by my cellphone ringing at 12:30 in the morning(somebody had a death wish); I answered the phone without looking at the I.D.

" Hello you killer speaking." I told the person

" Oh...well mysterious killer tell my girlfriend that I need her." I heard Mickie say through the phone

" Micks I was asleep you know that right." I said to my bubbly girlfriend

" Um...Sara do you want me to hang up." Mickie asked sadly

" No baby what do you want to talk about?" I questioned her sweetly

" Sweetie can you come over and make me feel special." Mickie answered truthfully

" Okay baby i'll be right over." I told her happily

" Great see you in a few babe." she said with a sexy tone

I quickly got out of bed then I put on a pair of blue jean shorts with a black hoodie and some white high tops. After I was fully dressed, I went into

Johnny dickhead's room to steal his car keys then I quitely went downstairs to the front door and out of the door. The fifteen minutes drive to Micks

house went on without any incidents which I was happy about; I climbed up her house to her room where I saw the most beautiful sight, for I saw

Mickie wearing nothing but a pair of red lacy bra and panties (I was breathless seriously).

" You look stunning baby." I told her getting a better view

" Thankyou anything for you." she replied smirking

" So...you wanted me to make you feel special Micks." I asked her

" Yes please Sara I know you want your first time by Wade, but I want you Sara so much." she said with need in her eyes

" Well i'm here for the taking baby enjoy." I told her nicely

" Really Sara?"

" Yeah baby c'mon honey."

Mickie jumped onto me and begin to kiss my neck giving me a hickie in return I started to fondle with her breasts she moaned so loud that I had to

kiss her to stop it. She took off my hoodie and pants and I was left in my black and red skulls bra and panties(forgot to put on shirt) which got

Mickie so horny she ripped them off without hesitation and sucked on my nipples like a baby breastfeeding. She knew how to make me wet because

I was wetter than the fucking ocean at the moment, but I knew I should be making Mickie feel good so I massage her pussy through the thin material

and played with her til she cummed. After she laid herself on the bed and told me to have her; I got on top of her and lick my way down her body and

stopped at her pussy(she smell wonderful) I licked her folds and gently started nibbling which drove her crazy she cummed again and I tasted ever

bit of her juices that was delicious. She flipped me over so she was on top and did the same I did to her(now I know why she cummed so hard hot)

I felt like I was coming undone and I needed a release soon. Because her parents were down the hall we were taking a risk having sex in her room,

but i'll do anything her for this girl who is eating me out so fucking well. When I cummed Mickie and I fell asleep in eachother arms.

**Morning, Wednesday 5:30 a.m.**

I woke up with my arms around Mickie and she was sleeping soundly; I got out of bed and picked up the remains of my clothes kissed Mickie goodbye

and made my way out of the window. When I got into the drive-way, I saw a pink Porse outside of our house(the sluts have arrived); I yelled in

frustration why they had to come today. I slowly walked to my house and tried what I did last time and pray it work(it didn't); I forgot that my mom

do exercises in the morning and she caught me red handed(damnit).

" Where were you young lady?" my sweaty mother asked

" I went for a walk since I know I would be as beautiful as you when you were in high school." I replied lying through my teeth

" Oh...well you can do cardio with me then sweetie." my bitchy mother suggested

" Um...I would but I need to get ready for school." I quickly said

" Whatever you little brat and your grounded for going out." she sneered at me(talk about bipolar)

" O...K for how long?" I asked her slowly

" Two months and that means no friends if you have any or no electronics." she answered smartly

" Fine mother and are Maryse and Michelle here." I questioned my crazy mother

" Yeah just came a few minutes ago now if you stop asking stupid question i'm going back to my cardio." she quickly replied

Oh great their here and in my fucking room messing in my make-up and whatnot. When I walking I saw them searching through my closet and make up

bag; Maryse had on a very short mini dress with purple high heels while Michelle had on a shirt that made a v-cut and a really short skirt with red boots.

Oh My God they are still sluty and I have to spend the entire school year with them in my room. Maryse was the first to look at me and smile then

Michelle followed and gve me a big hug.

"Sara we missed you." Maryse squeaked

" Yeah how long its been honey." Michelle asked

"Um...yeah can you guys get off of me." I asked the oddly

" Sure cuz so I hear your dating Wad Barrett." Maryse said sitting down on my bed

" Yeah I am, but i'm thinking of breaking up with him." I told them truthfully

" Why Sara he is such a cute guy." Michelle stated in a whinny voice

" Yea and that sexy british accent is to fucking hot." Maryse added

" I know that but he is cheating on me." I said to them

" Well then screw him lets skip today and find you a MAN." Michelle told me

" Oh ok where are we going." I asked them terrified

" How about we go to the mall and find you some clothes sweety." Maryse said

" Okay lets go quickly." I told them rushing them

For the past few hours, Maryse,Michelle, and I went shopping; they went to some girly store while I went to I _Hot Topic_ and bought some reallynice

hoodies and shirts. During my tomboyish shopping spree, I didn't notice my cell phone ringing with Mickie ring tone; we got home around five o' clock

and we were exhausted. My parents weren't home yet and John had football pratice for the afternoon(thank god) since Maryse and Michelle are still

whores they went out to find some guys to have sex with today. I went up to my room and got on my laptop to see did I have anything up there where

I saw an I.M. from Mickie which I accepted.

**MicksKick: Hi Sara**

**SuperS: Hey Micks**

**MicksKick: Y didn't u go 2 skool 2day**

**SuperS: Went shopping with whorish cuzins**

**MicksKicks: O da must suxs**

**SuperS: Kinda but I was rarely wit them**

**Rated R and Christian signed in**

**Rated R: Hey ladies**

**Christian: Hey guys**

**MicksKick: Hey boys**

**SuperS: O look Micks it Amanda and Jessica**

**MicksKick: lol**

**Rated R: :/**

**Christian: :/**

**MicksKick: Be nice baby**

**SuperS: Ok I will babe**

**Rated R: Wen did dis happen**

**Christian: Yea wen u guys got 2gether**

**SuperS: Couple nites ago**

**Rated R: Awesome girl on girl action sweet**

**Christian: Yea it reek of awesomeness**

**SuperS: Watever pervs I got to go to dinner**

**MicksKick: Me2 bye losers**

_MicksKick and SuperS signed off_

When I was done talking with my friends and girlfriend I went downstairs to have dinner with my mixed up family. I went downstairs to see John's friends

sitting at the table. My mother forgot to tell me that his friends were coming over if I would have known I would have stayed with Micks. John's friends

Dave, Randy, Mike, and Morrison were all at the table looking at me with strange eyes. I sat next to Randy during dinner and he was pretty nice and

smart(smarter than John in that matter); Mom cooked Hamburgers and French Fries(its pretty tasty) which John friend quickly enhaled. Maryse and

Michelle were flirting with Mike and John Morrison whille Dave was talking with John about some stupid shit and Randy went outside for a smoke. I

followed him because I really didn't want to be with my brother and his dumb friends.

" Got another one of those." I asked him

" Yeah you want one." He answered my question

" Sure why not." I said to him

He gave me the cigarette and lit it for me; I took a puff of it and begin to cough(Wow how can he smoke these things).

" You ok Sara I don't want you to cough up a lung." Randy asked checking on me

" I'm find Randy thanks." I replied to him

" Okay I really need you alive." he told to me

" Why?"

" So I can do this."

He kissed me and passiontly and soft; he tasted like mint and strawberries. I loved how he didn't try and go under my shirt or go into my pants and feel

me up. During our make-out session I realize that I am dating Mickie and his bestfriend Wade; I stopped him(damnit).

" I'm so sorry Sara." he apologized sweetly

" Its ok Randy I kinda liked it." I told him truthfully

" Really because I didn't want to cross any lines." he said to me

" You didn't Randy its okay honestly." I answered him

" Oh...so can I kiss you again." he asked shyly

" Maybe later right now i'm tired see you tomorrow." I told him

" Ok see you tomorrow sweetie." he said smirking

" Bye Randy goodnight." I said to him

" Goodnight Baby sweet dreams." he told me caring

I walking inside the house brushed my teeth and put on my red pjs and went to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry I didn't make this the holiday fic, but I realize that I am going to write on Christmas so you will be expected a great story.<strong>

**R&R**


	5. Being a Family

**New Chapter**

**A/N I know i'm a little late with the update of my fic Mixed up Life because my laptop crashed on me so now i'm using my old **

**computer. I also want to talk about this past Monday because did you guys see when Kane chockslam Zack and KO'd John;**

**I mean can you say CRAZY. Anyway on with the fic.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Thursday, Morning 7:30 a.m.<strong>_

I woke up the next morning by Maryse shacking me senseless to wake me up on her annoying french accent. When I opeaned one

of my eyes, I saw Maryse and Michelle in some slutty clothes. Maryse had on a pink front halter top with silver bootie shorts with a

rinestone buckle and a pair of five inch high knee boots while Michelle wore a ring front skimmer top with a black pleated mini skirt

and a pair of four inch chrome spikde heel boots. They looked like they belonged on a fuckin' pole at that moment. Maryse was the

first one to talk.

" Sara dear you need to get ready for school." She told me as she put on a pair of gloves with a cut out heart and stones.

" Yeah Sara don't you want to see your loser friends." Michelle added teasly as she put on a chocker.

" At least my friends don't have serious disease like yours!" I said angerly to them

I went to the bathroom and made sure I slammed the door. They really get to me; they can make everything revolve around them

and people love them for it. I took a shower then brush my teeth and went to my room to find something to wear. I have tons of

hoodies, shirts, jeans, and high tops. Deciding on a plaid shirt and a pair of black high tops with my signature red hoodie; I heard a

car honk outside and saw my friends out there waiting for me. Before I got the chance to get out of the house, Randy called my

name from the bathroom (i'm serious). I found myself walking towards him until I heard Randy close the door.

" What do you want Randy?" I asked him as he propped me up on the sink

" I just wanted to see my hot girlfriend." Randy replied giving me a peck on my lips.

" Well your hot girlfriend friends are outside waiting for her." I told him as I walked out of the bathroom.

" Okay then but promise me you will call me later." He said to me as he helped me down.

" Of course baby, but I got to door bye." I told him as I walk ed out of the bathroom.

What seemed like forever, I finally made it out of the door and into Adam's car. Since Jay usually ride shot-gun, I was in the back

with Mickie.

" Hey Amanda and Jessica how ya doing." I asked Adam and Jay while Mickie started laughing

" Were fine Steven." They answered my funny question

" Hey! am I invisable or something!" Mickie yelled hitting my arm playfully

" Baby i'm sorry, good morning." I said to her giving her a small kiss.

" So Hot! kiss her again please." Adam begged as he saw us kiss.

" You knows your a pervert." I said to Adam as we made our way to school.

When we got to school, I told them that I needd to talk to Wade. I searched everywhere until I heard moaning come from a

Janitor Closet. Relautaly, I opened it to reveal Wade inside of Brie; they turned around Brie looked satisfied while Wade looked horrified.

" Baby this isn't what it look like." Wade stuttered as he struggle to put his clothes on.

" FORGET IT WADE I CAN'T BELIEVE I ALMOST GAVE YOU MY VIRGENITY!" I yelled at him while sobbing

Before any of them could say another word, I ran out of the room into the hallway; I passed my brother and his idiot friends and right

into the bathroom. I heard the door open and a knock on the stall. At first, I thought it was Mickie, but I was dead wrong.

" Kelly? What do you want?" i asked her

" Just want to make sure you're okay." she said sincerely

" Are you high Kelly?" I asked the tall blonde

" No Sara, I am not high." she replied giggling

" Well I got to go bye." I told her as I walked out of the bathroom.

" Bye Sara, I hope you feel better." she said wavinggood bye

When I walked out of the bathroom I made my way to my locker, I saw Wade leaning against it. I walked towards him to curss him

out in five different languages. As I approched him, he did the unthinkable he got down on his knees crying, begging me to take

him back.

" Sara please take me back please." Wade said still on his knees

" Why should I so you could cheat on me again behind my back?" I asked him as fresh tears rolled down my face

" No baby I love you and when you saw me with Brie I knew I made the biggest mistake of my life." he confessed to me

" Sorry Wade I can't." I said getting my books out of my locker trying to leave

" I never said you had a fucking choice." Wade said angerly as he roughly slammed me against my locker

" Wade please let me go." I cried as he pressed harder on me

" Hey get off my sister." I heard John say as he tackled Wade to the ground

I saw John beat the living hell out of Wade' it took all of his friends plus mines to get John off of him.

" If I ever see you near my sister again I will kill you." John sneered as he grabbed my hand and out of the school

" John where are we going?" i asked my brother

" Home did that bastard hurt you." John said and he gripped the stearing wheel

" I'm fine why did you save me." I questioned him

" I might not likie you but no one put their hands on my sister." He answerd my question

" Thats the nicest thing you ever said to me." i told him truthfully

" Don't make it a habit." he told me smirking

" i won't John believe me." i said looking out of the window

" Thats the first time you ever called me John." he told me surprised

" I'm full of surprises Johnny boy." I said having a smirk of my own

When we got home, John told our parents about what happen at school. I was surprise that they acutally confort me during the whole situation; my

mother even had tears in her eyes (which is weird because I never seen her cry before). They told me to skip the next few days of school to rest or some

shit like that anyhow. I went upstairs to take a little nap thats when I had the dream of the last time me and John talked.

* _Dream *_

_John and I were playing Madden 2009 when a knock came at the door. John went to answer the door to show his friends Dave, Mike, Morrison, and Randy were_

_at the door. At that time, I was still in Junior highschool, so John couldn't be caught dead bonding with his little sister. Before I could mustter a single word John_

_dropped one of mom's priceless vase. Our mom heard the crash and she asked who did the damage and guessed who got blamed for it ( I did and got grounded_

_for three months and John never apologize for it). He never even told our mom the truth and never talked to me since that day. So thats why me and John don't_

_talk at all til this day forward._

_* Dream End *_

I was awaken by the sound of my phone ringing; I answered it seeing that it was Randy.

" Hey Randal, whats up hun." I said to him

" Hey Sara-Marie and i'm fine baby." Randy replied as I heard him shift in his bed.

" Don't ever call Sara-Marie, Randy." I demanded hin through the phone.

" Well baby don't call me Randal." he said with his deep voice blaring through the phone.

" Okay i'll never call you Randal ever again, Randy." I told him teasingly

" Good, so do you want have some phone sex?" he simply asked like it was no big deal ( he works fast)

" Um...I don't know Randy." I told him confusingly

" Its okay baby; I shouldn't have suggested it." Randy said sulkenly

" No! we can have phone sex Randy." I quickly said to him

" Okay, first think of me on top of you kissing my way down your beautiful body." he told me as I moved two fingers in my wet cilt.

" Okay then whats next?" I asked him as I heard him jerk off thrugh the phone.

" Then, I make my way to that sweet pussy and eat you out til you come undone." I moaned at his words

" Well what if you think of me sucking your huge cock until you cum in my mouth." I told him surprisingly

" Oh god baby, where that come from?" he told me even as surprise as I was.

" I really don't know, but I like it." I told him as I hear him cum on the phone

" Wow baby, you made me cum already." he said out of breath.

" Well i'm proud that I can make Randy Orton cum and hard." i said shockingly

" Whatever do you want to go out Friday." he asked me

" Sure baby why not." I answered him

" Great later baby."

" Bye honey."

After I got off the phone with Randy, I went downstairs to hear wispering. I went a little futher to see Wade and my family talking.

" What do you want Wade?" my brother asked my ex.

" Just to talk to Sara." he answered slowly

" Oh hell no ya bastard." John said face to face torwards Wade.

" John leave him alone and Wade leave period." I demanded

" No you bitch the only reason why I dated you was for sex." Wade said to me

" But we never had sex and i'm thankful." I told him as John dragged him out the door.

After that, every one decided it was time for every one to get some sleep. I brushed my teeth and put on my Bret Hart pjs and went to sleep.

* * *

><p>Thats all for now!<p>

I'm truly sorry that I didn't update sooner

**R&R**


End file.
